


Cadash, The Carta, and some things that don't start with 'c'

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Antivans, Banter, Dwarven Carta (Dragon Age), F/M, Free Marchers, Gen, Multi, minor bull/inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: in-game banters specific to my cadash's backstory & worldstate





	Cadash, The Carta, and some things that don't start with 'c'

Varric: You know, you look familiar, now that I think of it. Have we met before?  
Rascón: Do you spend much time trading lyrium?  
Varric: _(laughs)_ Absolutely not.  
Rascón: Then I doubt it.  
  
Varric: I've got it!  
Rascón: Got what?  
Varric: I just remembered where I've seen you before. You're from Kirkwall, aren't you?  
Rascón: I lived there. What about it?  
Varric: I think I saw you talking to a guy in the merchant guild one time, Garren Abeld? A couple times, actually. He kept brushing me off to--  
Varric: Wait a second, _you're Carta._ Were Carta.  
Varric: Maker's ass, so he _was_ making deals with the Carta. I knew it!  
  
Varric: So, how about that? Your _Herald's_ a Free Marcher too.  
Cassandra: I don't know why I'm surprised. You people seem to get into everything.  
Varric: Ah, but we also get you _out_ of everything. Nothing like a Free Marcher to wriggle out of a tight situation.  
Cassandra: Escape is not what we're looking for, Varric. We need to fix the situation, not run away from it.  
Varric: If I agree with you will you stop glowering like you're about to disembowel someone?  


* * *

  
_Ambient dialogue in Haven, Josephine's office:_  
  
Josephine: Or perhaps... no.  
Leliana: Mm.  
Josephine: Quizás la marquesa accedería de cambiar el--oh! _(clears throat)_ Herald, thank goodness you're here.  
Rascón: Uh uh. Tell the Marquise we're not budging.  
Josephine: How did you--forgive me, Herald, but do you speak Antivan?  
Rascón: I try not to.  
  
Josephine: If you don't mind me asking, how does a man from the Free Marches come to learn Antivan?  
Rascón: I lived in Antiva. I also lived in the Free Marches.  
Josephine: Oh. I see.  
Rascón: _(Sighs)_ My dad was Antivan, alright? I lived with him for 9 years before he got in trouble with the crows. They killed him; I barely escaped.  
Josephine: I'm so sorry.  
Rascón: Don't be. But that's why I don't really advertise being Antivan.  
Rascón: Guess it doesn't matter now. The crows know exactly where they can find the _Herald of Andraste._  
  
Josephine: So... I assume you have been to Antiva city?  
Rascón: Yeah.  
Josephine: Do you ever miss the ocean?  
Rascón: I don't know, I've _fallen in_ a few too many times to really be fond of it.  
Josephine: _(laughs)_ It _can_ be difficult to find your sea legs. Did you make many sea voyages?  
Rascón: No, no, not out of a boat. From the docks. Usually being chased. Wet wood is a nightmare.  
  
_War table banter:_  
Leliana: So, Lady Cassandra, what do you think of our Herald?  
Cassandra: He may be Andraste's chosen, but he is still the most difficult dwarf I have ever met.  
Leliana: Even more so than Varric?  
Cassandra: I cannot believe I am saying this, but yes, moreso than Varric.  
Rascón: You know I can hear you, right?  


* * *

  
Iron Bull: Hey, don't most dwarves have beards? Or at least moustaches or something? Where's all the hair?  
_(If Varric is in the party):_  
Rascón: Varric's chest, probably.  
Iron Bull: _(laughs)_ Good one, boss.  
Varric: _Hah hah._ You wouldn't believe the number of times I've heard that one.  
_(Or, if flirted with Bull previously):_  
Rascón: Try a little lower.  
Iron Bull: Is that an invitation?  
  
Cole: I like travelling with Dwarves.  
Rascón: Okay?  
Varric: I'm glad to hear it, Kid.  
Cole: You're quiet, but the old song still echoes inside, almost like templars.  
Rascón: Less glad to hear that.  
Cole: Why?  
Varric: Eh, don't mind him. He's just grumpy about the whole _magic_ thing.  
  
_During Here Lies The Abyss:_  
Hawke: We were ambushed by the Kirkwall Carta a couple times, you know. Turns out they needed my family's blood for a ritual to free one of the first darkspawn.  
Rascón: You don't say.  
Hawke: That was Corypheus, by the way.  
Hawke: Ironic that after your people tried to get him out, it's one of you trying to stop him.  
Rascón: You know we don't all talk to each other, right? There's dozens of groups in the Free Marches, and 2 or 3 just in Kirkwall when I was last there. There is no "Kirkwall Carta".  
Hawke: How convenient for you.  
Varric: Besides, Hawke, those guys who attacked us probably weren't even _from_ Kirkwall. They were just mind-controlled into chasing your family down, which happened to take them there.  
Rascón: Believe me, after everything that happened in Kirkwall, blood magic is the _last_ thing I'd get involved in.  
  
_(Emerald Graves - on entering Villa Maurel)_  
Rascón: The Freemen's leader should be holed up here. This place has seen better days.  
Vivienne: _(laughs)_ Do you expect cleanliness from a group of thugs, Inquisitor?  
Rascón: You do realize I'm one of those "thugs" you like to complain about, right?  
Vivienne: Don't be ridiculous. You're the Inquisitor.  
Rascón: And former member of the Carta.  
Vivienne: Exactly: _former._ It doesn't matter what you were before; you're the leader of the Inquisition now.  


* * *

  
_War table banter:_  
Cullen: What are you two whispering about?  
Josephine: _(Clears throat)_ We were not... I was simply conferring with the Inquisitor about...  
Rascón: ...Halamshiral... preparations.  
Josephine: Yes! I must get his approval on a great many things before we can move forward with our preparations.  
Leliana: Oh? Do tell, what is it the Inquisitor is advising you about? The clothing? The guests? The political climate in Orlais, with which I am sure he must be _intimately_ familiar, to be the one approving _your_ plans.  
Josephine: I... that is...  
Leliana: At least 7 of the letters Commander Cullen has received this week are proposals.  
Rascón: Hah! Told you.  
Cullen: Wait, _what?_  
  
Varric: So. You and the Inquisitor, huh.  
Cassandra: That... is none of your business.  
Varric: Alright, I get it. But, just making sure--you do know he's also got a thing going with Bull, right?  
Cassandra: I appreciate your concern, but I am well aware, as is Bull of... us.  
Varric: Huh. You know, I didn't figure you to be the sharing type. I guess there's more about you I don't know than _likes trashy romance novels._  
Cassandra: Varric!  
Varric: Don't worry, I won't tell.  
  
Varric: You know, when you and the Inquisitor started dating, I thought you'd get less grumpy. But instead, it's like you fused to become a super-grumpy force of nature.  
Varric: Now you're arguing _for_ each other instead of _with_ each other, and I'd call it impressive if I wasn't busy fearing for my life.  
Cassandra: You have an odd way of giving compliments.  
Varric: It's part of my charm.  
  



End file.
